Eikō Sakura
Eikō Sakura is the Sakura Empire's First Prince. He is the general Commander of the Sakura Empire's army. Eikō is the owner of three elements at once: Fire, Earth, and Water. He is the next empiror of the Empiror of Sakura. Appearance: Eikō is a tall and well-built man, with muscles at the appropriate places, who has unique blue eyes, with shade of black in them, and also has black hair taht is tied back into a small ponytail. He has a goatee. Eikō weairs robes which are mostly black, and red. He maroon belt he wears has a golden ornament of a beast on it. He also has a black cape. He always carries his Elements with him, which consists of a sword, and two hilt ornaments attacked to it. Personality: Eikō is a calm and serious person. His dream is to protect the empirer which he loves and to make it better place than it is right now with his father on the throne. He hopes his sibling are able to aid him in this vision but if they are unwilling to, he does not with to press them into this matter. He is shown to care a lot for his sibling. Eikō can be sacrificial for the sake of his siblings, as shows when he saved his little brother, Sena, when he was attacked by his own father. History: Eikō is the eldest son of the fifth Emperor. By the age of five, Eikō witnessed firsthand many of the war's casualties. The death and destruction he experienced at such a young age traumatised Eikō. He became somewhat anti-social, focusing more on his training than enjoying his childhood. At the same time, he developed interest in history. He began to observe and study war when he was eleven. He earned elements of Fire and Earth when he was only sixteen. When he came back he found out that Sena has turned to a demon. He saw as his father tried to kill him. Stoping him but exceling Sena from Sakura in order to protect him. He earned element of water when he was thirty. Abilities: Eikō is the strongest general of the Sakura Empire. He is the only person to have more than one element, having three Elements. Physical Abilities: Eikō mastered swordmanship when he was inly nine years old and seems to be a very skilled swordsman. Elements: Eikō mastered all of his three elements and is able to even equip Elemental armor and switch the armor at will for Fire and Earth. Eikō's Armors are excellent in offensive and restoration abilities. Eikō's Elemental Seals are a sword, and to hilts ornaments on his sword. Element of Fire is the first element Eikō earned. This element is sealed in Eikō's sword. This element is the one Eikō uses the most often. Aoi homura (Blue flame): It's form is unknown. Elemental armor: In this armor, Eikō has white or light red scales resemble a white-red dragon around his arms. A dark tattoo on his stomach appears and wears a white belt. He only wears on his bottom part of his body a black robe and around his body is a chinese dragon made from blue flame. Aoi homura ryuu (Blue flame dragon): This level 9 spell creates a chinese dragon made out of blue flames that when summoned incinerates everthing within its path. Element of Earth is the second element Eikō earned. This element is sealed in one of Eikō's sword hilt ornaments. Eikō can manipulate with Earth with this element. Hikōki sōsa (Plane manipulation): It's form is unknown. Elemental Armor: In this armor, Eikō hair becomes black. He has a black scar-like tattoo on across hisright eye. Robes black and brown mostly reaveling his chest. His arms change to dark earth texture which create claws. Element of Water is the third element Eikō earned. This element is sealed in one of Eikō's sword hilt ornaments. Eikō doesnt like to use this element much as such he cant make Elemental armor with it. The only thing he learned with this Element is to heal himself or alies in close area. Hīringu izumi (healing spring(/fountain)): It's form is unknown Reletionships: Sakura Empire: Akutama Sakura Akutama is Eikō's stepmother. She is often flirting with him and saying that he is her most beloved son and she wants him to support her. Eikō merely pushes her off of him. He sees that that she is corrupted and is very carful around her. Odayuki Sakura Odayuki is Eikō's sister, who is in cooperation with him. She admires him, and the two have a good reletionship despite the fact that they are siblings.Odayuki is one of the few people able to enter Eikō's private space and possibly understands his quiet but occasionally blunt nature. Sena Sakura Sena is Eikō's little brother. Eikō deeply loves his little brother even thought who he truely is. Sena admires Eikō, and the two of them have the best reletionship in the family even thought Eikō exceled him in order to save him live from their father. Mizu Sakura Eikō appears to care for Miyo though their interactions are limited. Out of all of his sibling and step-siblings, he seems to acknowledge her the most for her abilities as in Elemental magic. Eikō even rushed to save her on one of her missions when she was anbushed by the enemie.Mizu almost worships her older step-brother and wishes to be closer to him. She often stalks him when he is working in his office. Chikiyu Sakura Chikiyu is a general of Eikō's army, as well as one of the sibling that is the closest to Eikō. Chikiyu is exceptionally loyal to Eikō and often feels regret of he shows too much weaknesses or failures. He comments that both Eikō and Sena used to take good care of him when he was younger, thus awakening his desire to take care of other people as well. Other: Karma Ryouma Kasai Eikō respects Karma as an fire magician but mainly because he is the one who is Sena in love with. They seem to have a little rivalry with over Sena. Trivia: * He likes spicy food, he dislikes sweet food. * His hobby is studies. * His special skill is war.